Succession
by StrungPegasus
Summary: A rewrite of Guardiansaint's Heirs. Queen Nala's unexpected pregnancy leads to a lot of drama erupting in the Pridelands and the reveal of a secret Anti-Scar pride. With the secret pride's help can Princess Kiara save her family and future kingdom in time. Before the evils of the past destroy it all, all the while trying to find out who she is and where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm pretty new to fanfiction. But I have taken a interest in **_**Guardiansaint's **_**stories. With her permission, I'm going to rewrite some of her stories.**

**I want to give my respect to **_**TMNTMentalistTLK lover **_**who inspired the original story. Any OC created, were created by either **_**Guardiansaint, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, RoyalLoki**_** or myself.**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter of **_Succession_.

The bright orb of the sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden warmth across the land, in the middle of the kingdom, the Pridelands stood a majestic mountain structure known as priderockk. Out of the main cave walked the current queen of the Pridelands. Queen Nala walked over to a edge and emptied her insides until her throat and stomach hurt.

"Nala? Love, are you alright?"

The tawny peach lioness wiped dull tasting silva off her muzzle before she moved her slightly dull light green eyes to see her mate and king, King Simba. The golden lion walked over and nuzzled her.

"When are you going to see Rafiki? You have been like this for six weeks straight."

Nala sighed long and heavy. "I know. I guess I have no choice."

Simba gave his mate another nuzzle. "Take someone with you. To ease my worrying."

Nala rolled her eyes before smirking. "You worry to much."

Simba chuckled before standing. "You should go, while it's still cool."

Nala nodded before heading into the cave, along with Simba.

_**-O-**_

Nala sat on the royal platform and watched her daughter and son-in-law leave with Simba. Today Simba is giving them their king and queen lessons. She would of took Kiara but she unfortunately had to see Rafiki.

A light nuzzle brought the queen out of her head. She moved her eyes to see her mother-in-law, Sarabi.

"Nala, dear is everything alright?"

Nala sighed before looking towards the cave entrance. "I was just thinking. Simba wants me to go see Rafiki. But doesn't want me to go alone."

The dark beige lioness nodded. "Well I'm in the afternoon hunt. I can come with you...if you want?"

Nala smiled brightly at the older lioness. "Oh Sarabi, I'll love that."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her daughter-in-law. "Well let's go before that heat-wave hits us."

Nala stood with a stretch before heading out of the cave with Sarabi. The cool grass was relaxing to walk through. But the quietness was eating Nala alive. She cleared her throat before looking at the lioness walking by her side.

"Scar sure does a number on his mates."

Sarabi was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Not all of them."

Nala looked at the former queen in confusion. "Scar had more than one mate?"

Sarabi nodded before looking at the sky. "Dara."

Nala tilted her head to the side. "Dara?"

"You don't remember her? She gave birth a little bit after you left. She loved Scar but also hated him. That's why she took her cubs and left. She tended to stay away from the pride...until she found Scar out. She didn't want her sons to follow after their father. Especially since the oldest was healthy and...well you get it."

Nala looked down and pinned her ears. "The poor thing. She must of been devastated."

Sarabi nodded and was about to say something when Rafiki's tree came in her line of vision. "We're here. You go in, I'll wait for you by the water hole."

Nala nuzzled her mother-in-law before heading into the tree tunnel that leads into Rafiki's area. While the dark beige lioness headed for the small water hole nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and faves. Here's the next chapter of **_Succession_.

Former queen Sarabi had walked over to the small water hole and laid under a tree. She rested her head on her light beige paws. While she waited she thought about what has happened in the past two and half years since her beloved granddaughter was born. Kiara reminds her so much of herself and Mufasa.

Since Zira killed her first grandcub, Kopa, Simba has been overprotective over the reblious princess. But meeting young Kovu that faithful morning was the best thing that could of happened. Two years later her granddaughter and Kovu met again. While Kovu was staying in the Pridelands from rescuing her granddaughter. Kiara found upendi with the young lion. That led to end of a old fuel and the union of the two prides.

The dark beige lioness sighed heavily. She hoped that Kiara was actually in love and not have thought she fell in love with the first charming lion she met. It was true that Simba went protecting to a whole different level. He forbid any male in the Pridelands and the lionesses had to meet the rogues or their mates at the border. Sarabi closed her orange eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Sarabi..."

Sarabi's dark brown rimmed ears perked before she opened her orange eyes and looked up to see Nala. "Nala, what did Rafiki say?"

The tawny peach lioness turned her head and let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sarabi's eyes widened as she gasped. "This is so unexpected. I thought we will hear that Kiara is pregnant." the former queen smiled before nuzzling her daughter-in-law. "I'm thrilled none the less."

Nala smiled lightly before standing with a sigh. "I hope Simba feels the same."

Sarabi stood with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he will. Come, let's go tell him."

Nala nodded and followed Sarabi back to priderock.

_**-O-**_

"Daddy..."

"Daddy!"

Simba shook his head before looking at his daughter, to see worry in her brown eyes. The golden orange lioness shared a look with her mate before focusing on her father.

"Daddy, is everything alright?"

Simba sighed heavily before nuzzling his daughter. "Kiara, I'm just worried about your mother. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Kiara's ears pinned against her head as the concern grew. "I hope she's okay..."

Kovu nuzzled his mate reassuring her. "I'm sure Queen Nala is fine. Why not head back and wait for her?"

Simba smiled lightly at his son-in-law. "That's a very good idea. Come on."

Kovu and Kiara followed Simba towards priderock right as Sarabi and Nala returned. The golden lion ran over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"What did Rafiki say? Are you alright?"

Nala looked at Sarabi, the dark beige lioness nodded with a smile. Nala sighed and was about to respond when a tan lioness with a shaggy tan hair tuff on her head, ran over.

"Sarabi, there you are! Sarafina is looking for you!"

The small group casted their eyes on her, causing the tan lioness to make a short stop. She moved her purple eyes between the lions and lionesses present. Her lightly dark brown rimmed ears pinned against her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..."

The tawny peach lioness shook her head with a smile. "That's okay, Vitani. Would you bring my mother here? Tell her it's important."

Vitani bowed before running off. Nala and the others sat in silence before a tawny lioness came running over with Vitani. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter before stepping back with concern in her light green eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard you went to see Rafiki."

Nala waited until everyone was seated before looking at Simba. "What I'm about to say is surprising and unexpected." she let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant...again."

Kiara was dazed for a moment before the princess ran over and embraced her mother. "Oooh mother. I'm going to be a big sister!"

Simba watched this for a minute before sighing. "Nala..."

Nala looked at her mate with a look of doubt in her eyes. "Simba...I know this wasn't planned and you're not happy..."

Simba's orange eyes widened in shock. "Nala! Yes I'm surprised but I'm happy. Don't forget that."

Nala smiled brightly and lovingly before nuzzling into Simba lush red mane. "We should tell the pride."

Simba nodded in agreement before standing and along with Nala and the others they headed to the large water hole where the pride would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. The reason why I don't constantly update or write my own stories at the moment is because I divide my time between writing, work and playing my Xbox One.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. Here's the next chapter of Succession.**

A young brownish-beige lioness sat in the crowd of lionesses as Simba and Nala announced the future birth of their cub. She waited until the pride finished congratulating the king and went their own way.

When Simba was alone the brownish-beige lioness walked over to the golden lion who was standing at the peak looking over the kingdom.

"Father?"

The lion king moved his gaze from land below to the young lioness that joined his side. A warm smile formed before he gave the younger lioness a nuzzle. "Amora, it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

The brownish beige lioness sighed before responding. "Father..."

Simba wasn't actually Amora's father but after her mother's death, the king took pitty and raised the orphaned cub along side Kiara. The golden lion sensed something was off. Simba frowned before giving his adopted daughter a small nuzzle.

"Amora, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Amora gave a long, deep breath before looking at the lion she known as a father since her mother's passing. "Since you let Kovu in and there's no more threats with the Outsiders...I was wondering if you would let my mate stay?"

Simba's orange eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Your mate?"

Amora smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Hunter is a nice rogue who is seeking a pride. His old pride is old fashion and exiled him because he wasn't of royal blood or something like that."

Simba looked back at his kingdom and sighed. "Alright. But I would like to meet him before I let him in."

Amora smiled brightly before leaping on the older lion, sending him to the smooth, rocky surface. "Thanks father! He's by the southern border now."

Simba stood and stretched before smiling at the young lioness. "Let's go meet Hunter."

_**-O-**_

A dark beige young lion paced at the southern border of the Pridelands. Worry was clearly shown in his brown eyes. Did the king find out? Is he and his pride on their way? His back rimmed ears perked at the sound of someone approaching. His ears pinned against his head as he growled.

"Asha!"

A evil chuckle was heard before a rich brown lioness walked out of some bushes with a sweet smile. "My old friend...is this how we greet now?"

The dark beige lion snarled with bared teeth. "I'm not your friend and never was! I'm not supporting you, Asha!"

The smile faded before the rich brown lioness growled. "Just because you refused to help won't mean a thing! Your mate is going down with the rest of them!"

_"Hunter!"_

The dark beige lion snarled at the older lion. "Go. We are done here!"

Asha smiled before laughing darkly. "Don't bet on it."

Like a flash the rich brown lioness was gone just as Hunter and Simba appeared. Hunter let out a sigh of relief before nuzzling his mate and turned to the golden lion with a bow.

"It's a honour to finally meet you, your highness."

Simba looked over at Amora and seen her beaming. Something he has not seen since...Anita completed her journey in the circle of life. With a sigh he moved his eyes back to the young lion that would be his son-in-law. "Welcome to the pride."

Hunter smiled before nuzzling his mate. As the now three Pridelanders head back towards priderock, they was not aware of a pair of hazel-green eyes watching before disappearing with a snarl.


End file.
